Live Life to its Fullest
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Live every day as if it were you last. Take nothing for granted. Else karma'll come back with vengance and bite you in the ass.


My Life~

Hojo had told me I only had 60 days to live, but only after he had played with my parts down there, just changing a few things here and there, believe me it hurt like fuck after but… I didn't believe him at first… But then I started showing slight symptoms… I had it… I had that disease…

The next week I stayed in bed… Alone… I didn't tell any of my friends… Heck I didn't even tell Tseng or Shinra… But the very person I wanted to tell was Cloud Strife.

Instead I broke up with him, I screamed in his face and threw my Electro Mag Rod at him, he dodged it, naturally. I screamed at him to leave me alone. Cloud left with a vacant look on his face as if he couldn't believe it.

I wept after his departure, I lay there curled up in a foetal position, hugging a picture of him and I together smiling, happy. I cried myself to sleep that night…

~skip

Reno lay on the mattress, staring blankly at the wall. He sighed and turned the other way. This wall looked exactly the same as the other, except for the crack in it, where the EMR had hit it… Ok so maybe it wasn't identical…

He coughed harshly and brushed away the long red strands of loose red hair. Reno gazed into the full length mirror in the corner of the room, all he saw was his reflection looking straight back at him with red rimmed blue eyes and limp red hair and sickly pale skin.

The door opened, it was Cloud. Reno buried his face in his arms. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed and gently began stroking the dulled red hair. Cloud made no sound nor did he show any emotion as he continued to silently comfort his partner.

Then the lone wolf began to hum quietly, not too loud and not too soft.

~skip

I slowly moved my arms away at the feeling of strong warm hands sifting through my unkempt hair; I looked into Cloud's deep blue eyes and felt my heart break again.

I had broken up with him; I had ended our relationship for the better of it, just yesterday. So why was chocobo head here?! I closed my eyes hoping this was nothing than a bad dream…

But as my father, the bastard, before he left me to become the slum rat I am now, my dear sweet kind loving father had told me bad dreams and good dreams and all those happily ever afters never happen. He totally diminished my childhood fantasies.

Only the cold, hard, truths ever happen. Never that knight in shining armour or the beautiful damsel in distress or the horrible, terrible fire breathing dragon. Those are all made up stories to tell gullible little kids who want a good (true?) Story at night.

But how much I wanted my knight in shining armour then… But you know what? I experienced what you may call a 'fairy-tale experience.' Cloud Strife, the love of my entire shitty life… Had come back regardless of the fact that I had broken up with him and nearly knocked him unconscious with my electro mag rod…

Cloud Strife that sexy, handsome idiot, my blonde heart-throb… Had proposed to me, in my hand for marriage. How I wanted to tell him then that I wouldn't… That I wouldn't last till then…

Instead… I flung my arms around his strong neck and kissed him, tears coursing down my face, he licked away the tears and rocked me back and forth whispering into my ear that he loved me over and over.

~skip

Cloud began to hum gently as he stroked the soft red hair, he felt something deep down inside his enhanced body twinge in pain as Reno looked at him, those soulful blue eyes that just seemed endless, so… So sad…

Cloud smiled gently down at Reno and then took the pale slender hand in his own and slipped on a beautiful silver ring, with just one jewel embedded into it, the little jewel stud was the same colour as Reno's eyes.

The red head gasped quietly not caring if it seemed cliché as hell, looked at the blonde with the same sad eyes, this time slightly watering. Cloud stroked the pale cold hand in his own before pulling Reno close to him and whispered:

"Marry me… My beautiful darling Reno…"

Reno let out a choking sob and flung his arms around Cloud's neck, Cloud pulled back and gazed into Reno's emotional face, Reno kissed the blonde, his chapped lips moving softly against the blonde's soft. Cloud responded just as tenderly.

Reno began to cry and Cloud licking away the salty rivulets, took his fiancée into his comforting, warm embrace and repeated softly over and over:

"I love you, I love you…"

~skip

The next week flew by as Cloud spent all his time with me, reading to me, playing mundane games with me, kissing me, caring for me…

I grew stronger mentally, yet I still knew that I would… I would return back to the Life Stream.

I laughed lightly as Cloud tried to brush my hair without breaking another comb. He sighed and set down the bent useless plastic thing. I sighed as his lips kissed along my collarbone, leaving a trail of tender butterflies.

I smiled as he tried in vain to grope my butt, but I moved, he gave a somewhat pout before moving away to get something else to brush my hair with.

~skip

Cloud smiled as he lifted Reno up onto the railing of the boat, holding the red head by his slender hips, Cloud let go slightly. Reno gripped the railings as he perched on the edge, enjoying the fresh sea breeze on his face.

"Don't fall Reno."

Reno turned and stuck out his tongue playfully as he swung his legs a little, Cloud lent on the railings next to his fiancée enjoying the silence and the sun. Reno spotted some dolphins leaping out of the water, their sleek powerful bodies splashing up the salty sea and creating dense white foam on top of the deep brine. Reno couldn't help himself and let out a loud wild cry of pure delight.

Cloud raised a slender blonde brow in amusement as he watched Reno whoop loudly each time the dolphins burst out of the water.

Reno laughed loudly and Cloud laid his head on his arms and felt a single tear slip out, the cause only from watching the beautiful red head. It had been a long time since he had heard him laugh like that…

~skip

I balanced myself carefully as Cloud lifted me up on to the cold railings of the boat; they were slightly slippery from the sea spray. I tightened my grasp upon the metal and breathed in deeply.

"Don't fall Reno."

I heard my blonde say quietly next to my ear. I turned my head and stuck out my tongue at him, I pouted inwardly as Cloud ignored my childish gesture. I heard a shrill squeak next to the boat and I craned my neck, it was a school of dolphins. I couldn't help the joyful cry that was bubbling up inside my being and so I let it out.

I yelled again and out of the corner of my eyes see Cloud raise an amused eyebrow. I laughed loudly and lifted my face to the sun and listened to the gulls sing on the wind. I didn't know that Cloud was tearing up.

~skip

I had the time of my life, Cloud spoiled me so much, he took me anywhere. I don't know but he seemed to know something was wrong. I smiled and laughed. I joked and played.

We went on walks, we sparred, we kissed under the blooming cherry blossoms, we made up silly stories, we scared each other by ambushing the other, we ate out of the same ice cream cone.

We did all the dumb and cute things a soon to be wedded couple would do. I felt so alive and happy. I knew these would probably be my last happy thoughts.

~skip

Cloud grinned to himself as he padded silently through their house; he was going to get Reno back for what the cheeky red head had done to him earlier on. Drawing whisker marks on his face with permanent marker hadn't been amusing for Cloud but it had been for Reno.

Now Cloud had finished getting the stuff off, Reno seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Cloud was still planning his sneaky plan of action when a flying red whirlwind barrelled into his body and knocked him to the ground. Cloud let out a cry of surprise.

"Reno!"

"Hah! GOTCHA!"

Cloud chuckled and ruffled the red head's hair fondly, Reno grinned at him. Cloud felt a smile coming and quickly contained it.

"Aww, Cloudy I saw that! C'mon smile!!! By the way you are too easy to trick yo!"

Cloud cut off Reno's gleeful cackling with a swift turn around, the blonde warrior rolled them over so he was pinning Reno against the ground. Reno pouted, but it melted away as the blonde kissed him slow and sensually.

~skip

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be turned to mush as Cloud assaulted my lips, his tongue sliding over mine as they twined and melded hotly. I moaned deeply.

"Oh-hh… Cloud…"

I moaned again as his hot lips moved down to my throat, leaving a burning trail of arousal in their wake. I complied as Cloud lifted my shirt over my head, I saw him staring at my torso as if it were the most amazing thing he had ever set eyes upon. I let out a tiny smirk and decided to go commando.

"Like what ya see?"

I slid my long spindly fingers down my torso and they played with the hem of my boxers. Cloud had followed the movement, just as I knew he would. I winked at him and he growled possessively.

He tore my boxers off my hips, I cried out as my legs were forced apart. Cloud stared into my eyes, his own deep blue burning with lust. His gaze then travelled down my body and rested on my two entrances, one had been with me since I had been born, one was fairly new and I had gotten it since the bastard Hojo played with my body in some sort of sick test. Good thing he was dead or else I'd find him and make him die more painfully than the last.

"Reno… You don't have to do this…"

I felt my features contort into a snarl, I knew from the look on Cloud's face it was arousing him just as much as it was for me.

"Not do this?! Strife what the hell has gotten inside your blonde head? Shit, just shut up and fuck me already!"

I growled and grabbed and handful of blonde spikes, before bringing our lips together again in fiery passion. We both moaned as we battled for domination, my blonde palmed my erection as I lay panting underneath his tanned, toned sexy body. He stroked my high cheekbones. I leant into his caressing touch.

He suddenly attacked my collarbones and neck, with a fierce dangerous kind of lust and I loved it, it made my heart thump harder and my blood seem hotter in my veins than ever before. I whimpered as his fingers brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves over my female entrance. I thrust my hips weakly.

~skip

Cloud's eyes widened when he discovered the new entrance his red head had, he stared at Reno, his eyes holding awe, lust and something else. Kissing the bundle of nerves above the dripping sex, Cloud smirked as he ran his tongue down from the female to Reno's normal entrance.

Cloud allowed himself a rare smile. Reno was given no warning as one finger was pushed inside both of his entrances. He let out a shocked cry but it turned into a guttural moan as Cloud gave a languid lick up his erect throbbing cock. Reno contained himself from bucking upwards, no matter how much he wanted to.

Cloud gave a harsh suck before adding a second finger to Reno's female entrance that was already lubing itself with sexual juices in readying for something bigger than just a pair of fingers. Reno moan and writhed in pleasure as the foreign objects invaded his lust holes. Cloud licked his free hand and began jerking off Reno. Reno let out a high pitched scream.

Oh god that was just… the Pleasure…

"CLOUD! IM GONNA CUM!"

Reno felt tears trickling down his face, it just felt so good as the warm semen trickled out of his spent cock. He let out a gasp as Cloud added another finger to his vaginal opening. Cloud kissed away the tears and removed his fingers. Reno whimpered as the full feeling dissipated and he looked up at Cloud who kissed the tip of his sensitive penis, bringing it effectively back to attention.

Cloud gave a small smirk before rubbing his erect penis up against, the wet entrance. Reno let out a strangled gasp at the teasing pressure and thrust his hips ever so gently against the blonde's weeping manhood. Cloud looked at his ravishingly beautiful lover, the red head nodded in response.

Cloud stared heatedly at the red head, Reno growled his lips curling into an attractively arousing snarl. Cloud took this as challenge and thrust all in, Reno threw his head back and cried out loudly, his arms twining around the tanned strong neck and bringing down Cloud for an intense kiss.

Thrusting shallowly Cloud gave Reno a few seconds to adjust to his girth, panting harshly Reno raked his nails down Cloud's shoulders, Cloud groaned at the harsh scoring feeling and his speed became punishing, turning and lifting the pale slender hips, Cloud thrust in harder.

"Cloud… ah!"

Reno gasped and writhed in pleasure as the new position allowed the blonde to access him deeper and hit that very pleasurable spot inside him. Reno closed his eyes and moaned as hot lips began mouthing up and down his long pale throat. Cloud smirked against the salty sweet skin he was currently devouring as he heard Reno arch and gasp in ecstasy. Found it. Using the same amount of force Cloud gave a teasing thrust on the sensitive spot, Reno cried out, his hands fisting blonde gold hair.

"God… So damn… tight… Reno…"

Cloud grunted as his thrusts became inhumanely fast, Reno had hoisted himself up on his elbows and was meeting each harsh thrust with his own hips, their mid sections clashing, their tongues melting against one another as they showed not how they would pleasure but what they wanted.

Reno let out a shriek and came hard, his muscles clenching and contracting with the force. Cloud groaned low as he felt the harsh spasms, contracting around his thick shaft. He let it go and came hard inside Reno.

Reno gasped in the afterglow of sex and then let out a pained whimper as he felt Cloud pull out, semen trickling out of his spent and abused entrance.

Cloud kissed Reno on the tips of each finger and then gave the red head a reassuring smile. Reno sighed and blanked out in exhausted sleep.

~ skip

I woke up to find myself in my bed, that same bed with the cracked wall at was almost identical to the other one. Cloud came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. His hands stroking my hair gently. I leant into his touch, comforting not only myself but unknowingly him too.

I placed my hand over my lower abdomen and looked up at Cloud; realisation dawned in his amazing blue eyes. He kissed me. I smiled gently into that kiss, but I felt a single tear slip down my cheek. It was too cruel.

~Skip

I lay in bed; I knew my time was soon. Too soon and the new life inside of me was stirring, my pregnancy had been a quick one, thanks to all those injections and enhancements it made the process faster. Cloud entered with a nurse behind him, I had asked my doctor to not say anything to Cloud, I would tell him myself.

"Reno, the doctor says that after some examination of your womb, the child, you may break waters early."

I nodded and sat up slowly, Cloud blinked a light encouragement and watched as I wheeled away.

~skip

Reno woke up in the hospital room after the ordeal and found a nurse standing next to his bedside, he looked at her. She cleared her throat.

"We are glad to inform you that you have had a perfectly beautiful and healthy young boy, however he was premature so currently he is under incubation for the time being."

Reno smiled and nodded. The nurse bowed slightly and left. As she left the room, Cloud entered. He hugged Reno gently and then looked at the red head, his eyes betraying his emotions.

"I'm so proud of you, Reno."

Reno shook his head, his red bangs hiding his face. Cloud frowned slightly and brushed away the concealing hair. Reno blinked up at him wetly. Cloud somewhat surprised took his lover into his arms.

"Reno?"

"Cloud… J-just… I'm so sorry Cloud…"

Cloud blinked, his frown contorting into an expression of worry. Reno began sobbing into his hands, hiding his face.

"What? What are you apologising for Reno?"

"Y-You don't u-understand!"

"I would if you told me."

"I need to be alone right now Cloud."

Cloud got off the bed and backed away slowly. Reno still crying his pretty eyes out. Cloud turned and left.

"Reno…"

Rolling off his lips and fading quietly into the darkening afternoon.

~skip

Reno knew he was dying, he felt it; he heard it and he saw it. He lay on his back, alone in that cold hospital room.

"Well, I guess I fucked up again. Well I guess I should thank you father."

Reno spat out bitterly the word 'father' the word itself rolled off his tongue like a bitter taste.

"You forewarned me of there's no such thing as happy endings…"

Reno let out a hoarse chuckle and closed his eyes; he knew he looked like shit. He knew he just looked like a walking skeleton.

Reno lifted his arm and looked at the veins of black swirling down them, he knew the same was happening to his legs. He felt himself feeling distanced from his surroundings.

A blur of blonde came into his vision, Reno hissed and shook his head, Cloud swam into his eyesight. Cloud was distraught, Reno had never seen him loose it like that, well only once and it was because of him. Sector 7.

"Reno!? RENO!"

Then Cloud was hugging the red head, he was clinging onto the smaller male as if he let go, he too would fade away, Reno let out a choked sob and he felt the tears trickling down his face, he felt Cloud's grip slacken, he stared at the blonde through wet eyes, Cloud was crying.

Reno felt a new force tug at his mind, Cloud somehow felt that connection and he held on if possible tighter to his partner. Reno inhaled Cloud's musky scent. Cloud was gazing into his eyes tenderly and loving, just how it should be.

"I-I never told you…"

"Shh… I'm not deaf idiot."

Cloud stared at Reno, the tears flooding his amazing sky blue eyes. Reno frowned at him as it became even harder for him to breathe. Seeing his lover cry like that hurt him more than the illness was.

"Don't…cry…Cloud…"

He whispered.

Reno raised his hand up to stroke Cloud's cheek, but he had grown too weak and his hand just stayed half raised and shaking. Cloud grabbed Reno's hand and put it on his cheek, earning a soft smile from Reno as he stroked the soft skin of Cloud's cheek with his thumb.

Reno motioned Cloud close once more. Cloud lowered himself again and Reno placed the longest kiss that he could manage on Cloud's lips. Cloud gently returned the kiss as he sobbed uncontrollably. Reno finally broke this kiss, struggling for air. He gave Cloud a small, weak smile as his body started to relax and give up on the fight.

"I…love…you…my Cloud…"

Was all Reno said, placing a trembling finger to those soft lips... Reno closed his eyes and let go of Cloud, Cloud realising what Reno wanted let go and laid him down on the mattress.

Reno stared into Cloud's face, watching the way those pretty eyes watched him. Then Reno gave a sigh and a small soft smile. It was the most gorgeous smile Cloud had ever received from the red head.

"Don't leave me Reno… I love you too…"

Cloud whispered pitifully clutching that pale slender hand, the one with the beautiful simple ring on the pale elegant ring finger. But it was soon over…

~skip

Reno gave a soft kittenish grin as he heard the last calling; he then allowed the darkness to wash over his being, drenching his body in the cool sleep.

The last thing… Reno saw was Cloud Strife. Just as he had always wished.

~skip

When life is full of misery…

What do we need the most…?

I traced those words on the headstone in front of me and then I heard the sound of pattering feet and the tinkling of shrill clear laughter. I looked up and was greeted by a fiery ball of sunshine. I laughed and hugged my son tightly. His bright blue eyes gazed up at me adoringly; he looked at the grave with interest. I scooped him up.

"Daddy? Is this where Mummy is?"

I looked down my little boy, god he looks so much like him…

"No Mummy isn't in the ground, well not his spirit anyway."

"Then where is he?"

"Up there."

I looked upwards towards the sky, it was a beautiful sunset, the oranges and the blazing reds were just so full of feeling and vibrance, so alive just like he was.

"In the sky?"

I nodded, shifting my little boy on my hip so I could look at him better.

"But how can he? We can't fly!"

I chuckled again quietly and kissed the top of his bright red hair.

"Well Aiden, when some one leaves us, like Mummy we bury them into the ground, then when the time is right their spirit flies up into the sky."

"When did Mummy's fly up there then? Does he have wings now?"

I laughed now; still giggling at my son's adorableness I set him down and then crouched down to eyelevel with him.

"Mummy's flew up there a long long time ago and maybe, maybe he does have wings, because if he did, he'd be so much more beautiful."

Cloud smiled gently down at his hyper son, god they were so much alike. He picked up the boy and kissed him on the head again.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?"

"Because… Because… I miss mummy, and I know if he were here with us, I know he would have loved you as much as I do, Aiden."

~Owari.

Love and Names can have a double meaning.

A name is something you use to address someone by.

Love is something you can express to someone.

A Name can be used for more than one person.

Love can be used only for your special one.

But… I was enlightened.

A name and love can be used for more.

More than just the one you cherish most.

I would say the name of yours before you left..

I could use it again in your memory.

I will love the gift you gave to me,

The love, the life, the happiness you brought.

Only with your name.

I now have two Reno's I can love.

One was incredibly beautiful, brave and strong.

The other is insanely naïve, learning and headlong.

But I love you both,

I will continue to share my love for you both.

Because one was loving, caring and sometimes gentle.

The smaller one is cute, kind and sometimes mental.

But I think you know.

Both of them.

Are Reno.

Both of them in one.

Just separate bodies.

My darling Reno has…

Been reborn.

So I share both love and name.

Because nothing has a double meaning.

It's all the same.

It's just his name is Aiden.


End file.
